we_are_peachfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Peach
Baby Princess Peach Toadstool or simply Baby Peach, is a minor character in the Mario franchise. She is Princess Peach Toadstool as a young baby. Baby Peach debuted in Mario & Luigi Partners in Time and has since then appeared in the Yoshi's Island franchise and many Mario spin-off titles. History Mario & Luigi Partners in Time Baby Peach makes her debut in the game Mario & Luigi Partners in Time. In this game Baby Bowser and his troop plot to invade Baby Peach's Castle and kidnap Baby Peach herself, soon after Baby Peach's Castle is turned into Shroob Castle. In the end of the game Baby Peach along with many other characters, travel back to the past. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Peach makes an appearance in Yoshi's Island DS in which she is one of the babies Kamek wants to kidnap. Baby Peach does end up getting kidnapped. but the stork releases her and Baby Mario but fails to rescue Baby Luigi. The stork and Yoshi have a meeting with the babies on what should be done. They decide to help rescue Baby Luigi which the stork failed to do Her first appearance with Baby Mario is Baby Mario and Baby Peach Dynamic Duo. In this level they use teamwork to finish the level.In the level Baby DK: The Jungle King Baby Peach gets kidnapped one again but thanks to Baby DK she gets rescued by Yoshi. Baby Peach also meets two new babies Baby Wario and Baby Bowser. In the final level Baby Peach along with all the other babies team up to defeat Bowser. At the end of the game the stork takes her back to her castle where she lives happily for some time. Mario Kart Series Mario Kart Wii Baby Peach makes her debut as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii where she is unlocked from the start. She is is in the small size class, making her have high acceleration. Like Peach, her bikes and kart are pink. Baby peach also has the highest amount of stat boosts in the game: 15. Mario Kart 8/Deluxe Baby Peach returns in Mario Kart 8 where she is playable from the start once again. She is a lightweight character and is in the group of characters that have the highest acceleration, handling, and grip but with the lowest speed and weight, alongside the other baby characters and Lemmy. In Baby Park, there is a statue of Baby Peach made of pink gold. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Baby Peach appears as a downloadable character in Mario Kart Aracde GP Deluxe where she shares the same speed and acceleration with Baby Mario. Mario Sports Series Mario Super Sluggers Baby Peach makes her Mario Sports debut in Mario Super Sluggers. However, Baby Peach is not available from the start for all modes in the game; she first has to be unlocked by completing her scenario during Challenge Mode gameplay. In her case, she is playing hide-and-seek with Baby Daisy prior to Bowser Jr. invading Peach Ice Garden. Frightened, Baby Daisy runs away and hides while Baby Peach remains behind a Toad-shaped bush until her adult self finds her. Upon meeting the criteria involving Baby Peach, she is added to the overall roster for the entire game, and joins Peach's team to challenge Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s teams. Mario Tennis Open Baby Peach makes her first Mario Tennis appearance in Mario Tennis Open in this game she uses a tricky style of play and she can be unlocked by completing Level 3 of the Ring Shot game Mode. Her rackets costs 1200 coins for Miis to use. This game also features Baby Peach's current emblem. Super Mario Kun Baby Peach appears in Volume 35 of Super Mario Kun and the story is about her debut appearance in Mario & Luigi Partners in Time. Camoes She appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an unlockable trophy, collected when the player has collected 500 trophies Baby Peach's Trophy Information She also appears as a trophy in the Nintendo 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. 4. It does not appear in the Wii U version. Baby Peach's Trophy Information In Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, a Battle Card having Baby Peach riding Pink Yoshi appears. Portrayals Baby Peach was originally voiced by Nichole Mills in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Yoshi's Island DS. As of 2008, Baby Peach is now voiced by Samantha Kelly, the same voice actress as her adult self. es:Bebé Peach Category:Peach